


Waiting

by TheSilverDream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates waiting for the pack to come back, it always makes him feel weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf fic, I know it's bad and somehow plot-less, but I need to take it out of my head.
> 
> Warning: I don't have Beta for this so there will be lots of mistake.

"For the love of...Stiles,can you please stop pacing?"Peter said,massaging his throbbing temple. "I'm a werewolf and you manage to give me a headache,for God sake."

Stiles just glared at the older man and continue pacing. But after a few minutes he sat on the chair and exhale loudly. "It's been an hour,I'm worried."

"I'm sure they're fine."Peter said,reaching for a book Derek left on the table.

"You don't know that."Stiles exclaimed loudly,standing up again. "They're facing an alpha pack just the two of them. How can you be so calm? For all we know,they could be dead by now."

"Relax."Peter said without even looking at the distressed boy. "They're not dead,we'll know if the bond is cut."

"I don't like this."Stiles said,glaring at the full moon outside. Being the only human in a wolf pack suck sometimes. Always getting left behind. He hate it when he can't go out with the other,he hate to wait and feel worried constantly. "There's nothing I can do. What can weak little human do to help after-all?"

"You should have said ‘yes’ when I offer you the Bite."Peter said, looking at the younger boy,smirking. "you won't feel helpless anymore. Of course,assuming that the bite takes."

"Stop it, i don't want the bite and I don’t want to be a werewolf."Stiles said, looking at the older hale. "I want to help as a human."

"Would you say yes if it's Derek who's offering?"Peter asked, looking curious. "You'll do great as a werewolf."

"I don't know. Derek know I don't want to be a werewolf so he never talk about it."stiles said, starring at the table. "i know that I'm just a liability on the physique front but I also know that there's something only I can do because I'm human."

Peter looked at him, brows furrowed. “Deaton said you have potential as a Spark. I don’t know what would happened if a Spark gets bitten.”

“Is it like magic or something?”Stiles asked.

“Kind of, but I don’t really know about it either.”Peter said, shrugging. “You should ask Deaton, maybe he can help you develop that Spark and maybe someday you can learn about healing magic or something.”

Stiles think about it and nodded his head. “Maybe I can learn, that way I can help the pack.”

“That’s the spirit.”Someone said from the door.

Stiles looked up at Scott’s voice and grinning widely. Derek, Scott, Boyd, Issac and Erica came staggering into the loft. He run to them and hugging Derek who’s supporting Erica with his left hand. “I’m so glad you’re alive.”

“Yeah.”Derek said burying his nose in Stiles hair and hugged him with his right hand.

“I’m alive too, thanks for asking.”Erica said from his left.

Stiles laughed and released Derek to hug the she wolf and moving to hug the rest of the pack. “Next time, I’m coming with you guys.”

“No.”The pack said at the same time.

“What the hell? I don’t want to just wait and worried like a housewife who’s husband is going out to war, I don’t want to feel worried constantly, thinking that one of you might not come back alive.”Stiles said, pouting. “I hate that feeling.”

“But it will make us feel better because we’ll know you’re save.”Scott said, sitting on the chair, hissing while poking his injured hand. “Look at us, we’re werewolf and we’re barely alive.”

“Scott’s right.”Issac said, he’s sitting on the couch beside Peter, cleaning a wound on his torso with wet towel. “This Alpha pack is vicious, I don’t know why they didn’t chase us when we run but I’m not going to question it.”

“Maybe they think it’s fun to play with the food before eating it.”Peter said, grinning.

“You do know that there’s possibility they’ll kill you too, right?”Issac said, looking at the older Hale.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I can manage.”Peter said.

Stiles eyes widen in horror at Issac's words. He really doesn't want to think of them in mortal danger. but Issac's right, this Alpha pack is vicious. there's no guaranty they'll come out of it alive.

"Don't worry about it."Derek said, hugging Stiles from behind. "We'll be fine. I'm planning on talking to Chris Argent about this new threat, I just hope he can help."

"I don't want you to die."Stiles said, turning around and hugging Derek like his life's depend on it. "I don't want you all to die."

"We wont."Derek said, tightening his embrace.

Stiles inhale Derek's scent deeply and relaxing into the embrace, promise to himself that he'll talk to Deaton about the Spark thing. He's tired of being a weak human who's always gets left behind feeling miserable thinking about the pack's safety. It's going to end right now.


End file.
